Rufus Fengdu
Rufus Fengdu was born a Swamper, lived as a Gendarmie for The Royaume and later in life as a mercenary under the contract of The Wily Bastards-a notable tragic company of misfits and mercenaries-, he later rejoined The Royaume becoming a Capitaine with control over a town before meeting his tragic end. History Childhood Rufus was orphaned at an early age, when The Royaume had sent a section of Gendarme to subdue the Swampers raids. His mother, who had given birth to Rufus two months before her death, was shot down during a skirmish with seventy Swamper warriors and the Royaume Gendarme, while his father had died much later during the siege of New Orleans, aka The Big Easy. This left the young Rufus in the care of his aunt for some time. Afterward, his Aunt June and himself dwelled in one of the few Swamper villages left on the US-90 that bordered the land of le Roi. Ultimately, that ended when one of the Baronies had conquered a sliver of Swamper land, forcing the survivors to hold fealty to the Peerage, le Roi, and the Royaume. The Baron, who held Rufus' hometown had left one of his Gendarme, a Maréchal by the name of Gilliam De Juré. Rufus never found a mother in his Aunt, only a shallow caretaker. He was a quiet boy, never misbehaving nor causing ruckus as most children would. Antisocial as he was, he did enjoy one thing. Watching the Gendarme and admiring the Royaume, contrary to common Swamper opinions. However, Rufus was still a Swamper at heart. He was an adventurous sort, and had a fine taste for the mysticism of the swamps. An old swamp which was said to have lived in the heart of the swamps, under the sunken stump of some old tree. It was often that he and his friends would venture there, and enter the pond where the stump was supposedly sunken in. But he nor his friends had ever had the courage to dive under it. By the time he was eleven, he was able to gain a position as a page in the household of De Juré, due to his Aunt having "gotten" around and whispered the right words in the right ears. From there, he learned many things from the Maréchal; the steps and guides of being gentleman, the best ways to get into politics, and how to be an a disciplined young 'un. Gendarmerie Serving for years as a loyal page in Capitaine's small court, Rufus found that since the village laid near the US-90 and how part of the archaic highway was overgrown with plants, that traders-who were previously driven out of the territory and had to take a route north to avoid Swamper territory-were now able to pass through. This lead to the Maréchal to become wealthy from his this new flow of trades and toll tax-and some embezzling from what Rufus heard-this lead the village to grow as well. But Rufus was a young adolescent now, he was ready for training to become a fierce, disciplined warrior of the Gendarme. He was able to excel quickly-mostly due to the cronyism that the Maréchal had instituted in the village's small section of the Gendarme-from then he was drilled regularly. Often, he would patrol his village and occasionally he would be given to a Capitaine to patrol the US-90 and the marches between the major baronies. The threat of Swamper raids had been growing for some time, as border skirmishes were becoming more and more recent. It became much more problematic as the trade routes surrounding their village were raided more frequently, cutting off resources from Rufus' village and isolating the town until finally the Swampers decided to strike. The mostly starving defenders were overwhelmed, but a portion of the village-including Rufus, who was one of the first to get there-were able to survive the attack unmolested in the safety of a secret cellar under the Capitaine's estate. Rufus and the other survivors were stranded and starving in the cellar for three days, as the Swampers continued to raid and ravage the rest of the village, scrounging up everything that wasn't burnt or buried under rubble. Fortunately or unfortunately, the cellar door was only undiscovered because it was buried under a burnt column of wood. All this time, Rufus was stressing over what was to come and what happened to his Aunt. A rescue party discovered them after several days, they were disheveled and paranoid. Many opted to move further east in the hopes of escaping the expanding Swampers. The rescue party came from the northern towns of the Royaume, they recruited several people, along with Rufus, to coordinate a small-scale strike into the heart of the Swampers, in order to free some important prisoners-of-war and some enslaved citizens. Motivated to save his mother. The Lexxx Solution Years with the Wily Bastards After being enslaved off to Slavers, they were quick to weigh him and ask him about himself. He refused, they beat him. Retirement After his tenure in the Wily Bastards, Rufus Fengdu wrote a play and circulated it among the gangs of the Corpse Coast. After refining it some more, he began to produce live productions of Don't Judge Too Quickly, the story of the Wily Bastards as written by one, Rufus Fengdu. Comebacks and Conquests Death Quotes From About Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased